Le sacrifice de l'amour
by Deidara-Abby
Summary: Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire. Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Bonne Lecture ... Si vous souhaitez lire d'autres histoires SasoDei écrites par mes soins, c'est ici :


O.S :

Cela faisait maintenant plus de 1 ans que Deidara était rentré dans cette organisation secrète nommé l'Akatsuki. A vrai dire, il n'avait pas eu le choix. Un jour, trois hommes portant de grands manteaux noirs à nuages rouges étaient venus le voir. Il ne pensait vraiment pas que suite à cette rencontre, il se retrouverait dans cette fichue bande. Il avait quitté son village pour être libre. Et à peine cela fait, le voilà engagé dans l'Akatsuki.

Lui qui avait horreur qu'on lui donne des ordres était maintenant sous les ordres de son sempai. Un homme qui avait gardé sa figure d'enfant mais qui en réalité était âgé d'au moins cinquante ans. Pour tout dire, il ne voyait que rarement son visage. Son maître nommé Sasori, restait le plus souvent enfermé dans sa marionnette favorite appelé Hiruko. Malgré cela, il avait pu le voir à une ou deux reprise. Sasori avait un visage d'enfant. Les cheveux courts et rouges. Les yeux perçant et marrons. Quant au reste du corps de Sasori, ce n'était que marionnette. L'homme avait changer son corps en une véritable marionnette, ne gardant que son cœur.

Deidara avait eut un pincement au cœur quand il l'avait aperçut. Comment un homme aussi beau pouvait être ici. Puis, il avait apprit à connaître son sempai et c'était rendu compte que ce dernier se fichait totalement de ce qui l'entourait. Il ne s'occupait que de ses fichus marionnettes. Et pourquoi cela dérange Deidara me diriez-vous ? Et bien tout simplement parce que ce dernier avait eut le coup de foudre pour cet homme si étrange. Et il ne savait comment l'aborder. Comment révéler de tel chose à un homme aussi insensible que ce Sasori ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Mais il lui semblait que le temps pressait maintenant. Il lui semblait qu'il allait arriver un grand malheur dans peu de temps et qu'il ne pourrait rien y faire. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait.

[ … ]

Deidara et Sasori venaient de terminer de seller le démon à une queue avec le reste des ninjas de rang S et ils s'apprêtaient tous les deux à combattre des ninjas de Konoha venue récupérer le réceptacle nommé Gaara. Deidara parti alors de son côté avec le garçon à peine plus jeune que lui, laissant son équipier se débarrassé d'une vieille femme et d'une jeune ninja médecin aux cheveux roses. Il fut poursuivit par deux ninjas appelés Kakashi et Naruto puis, grâce à une feinte de sa part, il réussit à s'enfuir. Il y avait tout de même laissé son deuxième bras (il avait perdu le premier lors de son combat contre Gaara). Deidara savait qu'il n'avait pas le temps d'aller retrouver son bras. Il devait sauver son sensei. C'était pour lui, la seul chose importante.

Il courut jusqu'à l'entrée de la caverne de l'Akatsuki en espérant que Sasori n'était pas encore mort. Quand il arriva dans la grotte, il pu constater que son sempei était toujours en vie mais qu'il devait faire vite. Il sauta jusqu'à son sensei et arriva sur lui juste avant que l'épée de chakra ne transperce son cœur. Le temps sembla s'arrêter autour de lui. Une douleur lui parcourra le ventre. Il ne pu voir que les yeux de son sempei ébahit avant de sombré dans l'inconscience totale. Il s'écroula sur le sol, l'épée plantée au creux de son ventre.

Dans la grotte, personne ne bougea. Ils étaient tous sous le choque de ce qu'il venait de ce passer sous leurs yeux impuissants. Puis, Sasori se donnant une gifle mentale, s'accroupie près de son disciple et tenta de capter le rythme du cœur de se dernier. C'est alors qu'il se rappela que à cause de ce corps, il ne ressentait absolument rien.

De l'autre côté de la caverne, les deux femmes regardèrent le spectacle avec étonnement. La plus vieille des deux se posait bien des questions. Comment quelqu'un de censé pouvait-il se sacrifier pour Sasori ? Rien, elle n'avait pas de réponse à formuler à part celle de l'amour. Mais, comment était-ce possible ? Elle reprit ses esprits et fit signe à la jeune médecin de s'approcher du corps inerte du nouvel arrivant. Tout en gardant un œil sur Sasori, la jeune fille s'approcha du jeune homme et porta sa main pâle à la gorge du blond. Il était encore en vie. Mais pour combien de temps ?

Le marionnettiste ne semblait pas réagir. Il semblait figé devant son allié. Il ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi Deidara l'avait sauvé de ce coup qui aurait du lui être fatale. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il releva la tête et observa la jeune fille assise devant lui. Elle tentait de sentir le pouls du blond. Il n'osait pas lui demander. Mais se décida finalement.

-Est-ce .. est-ce qu'il est mort … ?

La jeune médecin fut surprise de sa question mais lui répondit finalement.

-Il est encore en vie … mais plus pour très longtemps. Je ne peux rien faire pour lui malheureusement.

-Quel idiot !

Sakura fût surprise d'entendre le roux crier. Elle releva la tête vers lui et aperçut une lueur dans ses yeux. Une lueur de tristesse. Elle qui pensait qu'un homme tel que lui ne pouvait rien ressentir. Et bien, elle se trompait lourdement. Elle l'observa quelques instants de plus puis, elle le vit mettre sa main au dessus de l'épée implantée dans le ventre de son équipier. Il murmura quelques morts à l'oreille du blond qui avait reprit connaissance et retira brusquement l'épée du ventre de Deidara. Ce dernier se mit à tousser et à cracher du sang. La mort commençait à se lire dans ses yeux. Sasori déposa ses lèvres contre celles de Deidara pour un baisé éternel qu'il regrettait de ne pas avoir fait plus tôt tout en le berçant contre lui. Même si il ne pouvait pleurer, son cœur était triste, anéantit. Il lui chuchota d'autres mots à l'oreille. Il lui dit qu'il l'aimait et qu'il l'avait toujours aimé et lui demandait de l'attendre la haut. Il avait quelques doutes sur le fait que le blond est pu l'entendre car il lui semblait que la mort l'avait déjà atteint mais il espérait. Puis, il déposa le corps du blond ensanglanté sur la pierre dur et se positionna devant la médecin.

Dans les yeux du marionnettiste, on ne pouvait plus lire que de la résignation. Il voulait mourir pour ne pas souffrir du manque de son amour disparut pour le protéger.

-Tu peux m'achever maintenant. Je n'ai plus aucune raison de vivre.

La jeune fille sembla hésiter mais, voyant la détermination du roux dans ses yeux, elle attrapa l'épée qui avait servi à tuer le blond dont elle ignorait le nom et le planta dans le cœur de Sasori. Elle eut un haut le cœur mais elle devait le tuer de toute manière. Puis, ce fut la fin pour Sasori. Tout devint blanc autour de lui. Il aperçut au loin, le visage de Deidara. Il courut vers lui. Il voulait le retrouver, au delà de la mort et il y arriverait.

Pour lire d'autres histoires écrites par mes soins, c'est ici : .com


End file.
